


under the stars

by dreamism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Late Night Drives, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, jeno drives !!, literally pure fluff, lots of soft kisses, soft nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamism/pseuds/dreamism
Summary: jeno gets his license. jaemin surprises him with a car. so they go for a late-night drive amidst the chaos of their lives.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	under the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jen0ja3m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen0ja3m/gifts).



> [playlist for the vibess](https://suan.fm/mix/ryXU0iN5w)

It has been Jeno’s goal ever since he turned legal age to get his driver’s license. Today is finally the day. After months of studying and practicing, he finally has the time to go and get the tests done. 

Their hectic schedules and practices for the past few months have been a little rough on his body and mind, to the point he was close to losing his voice, but he’s been waiting for this moment for so long. 

All the tests went by smoothly. After all, he’s always been good at studying for tests, so the written portion was like a breeze. He passed the road test with ease too, the instructor even complimented him saying that he seems like someone who has been driving for a while now. Which isn’t completely wrong considering he went to the driving academy more times than he was required so that he could make sure he would be a safe and well-trained driver. 

He managed to convince their manager to let him drive for the drive back to the dorms, which their manager complied, but was still visibly nervous in the passenger seat. 

Jeno chuckles to himself as he takes a peek at how their manager is clutching onto the door handle tightly. 

He remembers what Jaemin told him this morning when he was leaving to go for the test. 

“I believe in you, Jeno, you can do it! I’m going to be counting on you to drive me around from now on!”

They haven’t been able to see each other much since their activities are mostly separate from each other, but he’s glad he got to see Jaemin this morning. It helped a lot with calming his nerves and definitely made him look forward to something. 

He remembers how they always talked about learning how to drive together and getting their license together. He always wanted to go on drives together with Jaemin because that would mean their late night adventures can go beyond just bike rides. They would be able to finally go a bit farther than just the Han River. Maybe they could even drive to the beach. 

Since now that he planned to get his license first, he’s gotten an earful of teasing from Jaemin. The younger has jokingly complained about him playing unfair and ditching him, but he knows Jaemin is just as happy as he is. It’s not like he’s going to be driving just himself anyway.

The dorms are quiet when he gets back. The other members are probably still at practice or out for dinner at this time. So he decides to heat up some soup that his mom gave him the other day. His voice has been overused from the back to back recordings they’ve had. Today’s the only day where he has a break in his schedule, might as well use it wisely and give himself a break. 

He hears their front door click open as he’s lounging on their couch catching up with the drama he has been watching. 

“Jeno! You’re back!” Jaemin cheers, placing his bag down and running over to Jeno. 

Jeno looks up to see an excited Jaemin plop down on the couch next to him. Jaemin’s hair is still messy from practice and he’s still wearing his sweaty dance clothes, but Jeno still thinks he looks perfect. 

“Let me see it!”

Jeno doesn’t even need to question what Jaemin means. He reaches over to his bag on the floor and pulls out his wallet, revealing his newly obtained driver’s license. 

“Daaamn, look at you,” Jaemin shoves him lightly, but leans closer again to compare the Jeno from the ID picture to the real Jeno in front of him.

“Did you not shower yet?” Jeno scrunches his nose and pretends to lean closer to Jaemin to sniff his hair. 

“Not yet,” Jaemin replies, pushing Jeno’s face away from him and handing back his wallet. “I was excited to come back because I have something to show you.”

Jeno tilts his head and gives Jaemin a wide-eyed look of confusion. 

“I’ll shower first and you go get changed into some warmer clothes.” 

“What? Why am I changing? Are we going somewhere?”

“No time for so many questions. You’ll see in a bit.”

And with a playful wink, Jaemin disappears into his room. 

The shower is already going but Jeno is still sitting in the living room trying to figure out what Jaemin is up to. 

He figures he’ll find out in a bit anyway, so he does as he’s told and goes back to his room to change into thicker sweatpants and hoodie. 

“Jeno? Are you ready?” Jaemin knocks and pokes his head into Jeno’s room, his hair sticking up in all directions after being blow dried. 

“Yeah, so will you tell me what this is all about first?” 

Jaemin’s lips curl up even more before finally cracking up at how tense Jeno looks. 

Jeno can’t help but smile too just from watching Jaemin bend over in laughter, but he’s still just as confused as a minute ago. 

“Okay, okay.” Jaemin straightens up and looks at Jeno with sincere eyes. “Congratulations on getting your license Mr. Driver!”

Jeno is pulled into a hug before he can respond, so he just wraps his arms around Jaemin. But he’s immediately pushed away, leaving him confused again. 

“So I got you a car as a gift!”

His jaw slacks open, looking at Jaemin in disbelief because what the fuck? “No you did not. Jaemin, you’re fucking with me.”

“No I am not.”

“Na Jaemin, what the fuck? You got a car for me? Like a whole damn car?”

“Indeed I did.” Jaemin reaches into his pocket and pulls out the keys, dangling them in front of Jeno’s face. 

Jeno blinks to make sure he isn’t seeing things wrong because is that a Rolls Royce branded car key?

“Come on, don’t make me take back the gift,” Jaemin giggles, letting the keys in his hands jingle again. 

Jeno slowly reaches forward to take the keys in his hand, letting the weight of it sit in his hands. “Na Jaemin, I’m serious.” He looks up again to see Jaemin still smiling back at him. “You did not just buy me a car. A Rolls Royce car.”

Jaemin continues looking at Jeno with soft eyes for a second longer, but laughs again. “Okay, I’m joking.” 

Jeno lets out a sigh of relief. He does not want Jaemin to be spending that much money on him. Plus, he doesn’t even know if any of them can afford that kind of a gift yet. 

“But…” Jaemin continues. “The car is real. It’s in the basement garage right now, waiting for you to drive.” 

“WHAT?”

“For the rest of the day,” Jaemin explains. “I asked manager hyung to help me rent and get it, so you have the car for a day.”

Jeno looks down at the keys in his hands and back at Jaemin again to make sure he isn’t still joking.

“Well more like we have it. Because you better be taking me with you,” Jaemin pouts, gesturing down at his cozy attire that mirrors Jeno’s. 

“God, you’re so full of surprises,” Jeno’s voice cracks a little at the end, but he still pulls Jaemin into a bone-crushing hug. 

“The night is still young, we can go anywhere we want,” Jaemin says, voice muffled into Jeno’s shoulder. “Practice is at noon tomorrow, so we can stay out a bit later too.” 

Jeno expected the car to be nice, but now that he’s sitting in the luxurious vehicle, damn is it nice. 

“Look up.” Jaemin clicks a button and looks up at the car ceiling with Jeno. 

“Wow.” Jeno watches as the entire roof lights up, scattered lights blinking back at him, as if the night sky is right above them. 

“I know right? It’s called the Starlight Headliner that can be customized in some of the car models.” 

“This is so nice I don’t even want to drive. I can just sit here and stare at the car.”

“Okay there big boy. Enough staring and start driving. I want to actually experience you driving, not just sitting in the garage.” Jaemin pinches Jeno’s cheek lightly, letting out a soft laugh at how he looks absolutely mesmerized by the car. 

That was Jaemin too this morning when their manager brought the car over after Jeno had left. He sat in the passenger seat for a while just imagining how it would be to see Jeno sitting in the driver’s seat, looking so effortlessly attractive just by having a strong grip on the steering wheel and his eyes trained on the road. 

Now that Jeno is really sitting in the driver’s seat, starting up the car and adjusting his seat and mirrors, Jaemin feels his heart beat fast. Not because he’s nervous, but because he’s ecstatic to finally be able to go on late-night drives with Jeno. 

Soft music fills the car as they drive down the streets of Seoul. It’s always comfortable when it’s the two of them, even if they aren’t doing much and not talking at all. The sole presence of the other brings so much comfort to them, they don’t have to do anything else. 

Jaemin looks away from the windows to look back at Jeno. He feels completely relaxed with Jeno’s driving. He thought he would be at least a little bit nervous since this is the first time it’s just the two of them and Jeno is the one driving. But now that he’s looking at Jeno, he doesn’t feel the slightest bit nervous. 

He feels himself being enchanted by the way the traffic lights bounce off of Jeno’s face, outlining his sharp features and glistening in his eyes. His eyebrows furrow slightly when a car cuts in front of them, but he quickly adjusts and goes right back to focusing on the road. 

Jaemin’s eyes follow down to where Jeno’s hand is on the steering wheel. His fingers tap lightly to the beat of the quiet music and the way his sleeves are rolled up slightly to reveal the flex of his muscles when he moves to make a turn. Every bit of his movements are so mesmerizing, making Jaemin look at him in admiration despite him having driven a few times as well with a trainer. 

He’s staring for so long he knows Jeno can feel the burning gaze on the side of his face, but Jaemin just smiles back. 

He looks down at Jeno’s right hand that rests comfortably on the compartment between them. Without hesitation, he gently takes Jeno’s hand in his and intertwines their fingers, letting the warmth of their palms transfer between each other. He sees Jeno’s lips curl up, to which he squeezes their hands together even tighter while smiling to himself as well.

As the car comes to a brief stop at the stop light, Jeno looks over to Jaemin’s soft features against the colorful city lights. His heart swells as Jaemin looks over to him with that familiar fond look. One that is only shared between them. 

He brings their interlaced hands to his lips and leaves a quick kiss on the back of Jaemin’s hand. All of his gratitude sealed within the kiss. 

“Thank you Nana.”

“Anything for you.”

The brightly lit streets slowly become darker as they drive farther away from the city and closer to their destination. 

The soft voice from the navigation system notifies them that their destination is on the right. Jaemin looks out the window to see complete darkness outside, but as he rolls down the windows, the calming sound of waves crashing on the shore flows into the car. 

The car pulls up to a spot right before the sand. The beach is completely empty now that the weather is getting colder and since it’s already late at night. 

Jaemin pulls off his seat belt and runs out to the sand. He turns around to notice that Jeno is still in the car. He’s just about to call out to him, but the sound of music starts coming from the open car doors.

“As expected of the nice speakers in a nice car,” Jeno says as he walks over to Jaemin. The music is softer since they’re a few steps away from the car, but the soft sounds mix with the ocean waves to create a beautiful, unique melody.

“What a romantic,” Jaemin sighs, feeling Jeno’s arms wrap around his waist. 

“Says the one who surprised me with a car.”

“You deserve it, Jen. You’ve worked hard.”

“We’ve worked hard,” Jeno emphasizes. He sways them back and forth along with the rhythm of the song that’s playing. It’s almost like all the stress and fatigue instantly leaves his body in this moment. 

Jaemin hums in agreement as he turns his head against Jeno’s shoulder to press a kiss on his exposed neck. He lifts his head slightly to trail his kisses towards the front of Jeno’s neck, finally letting his lips leave a lingering kiss onto his Adam's apple. “You’ve worked especially hard these days.”

The sky is like a blanket of stars covering them, shielding them from all the stress and harm. If the stars in the car were magical, the stars in the sky are beyond this world. It’s like a thousand spotlights are pointed at them, but in a comforting way where they know they are safe. 

It feels as if time has stopped, leaving just the two of them living in the moment. 

The chilly ocean breeze sends a chill through their bodies, but they don’t do anything to hide from it, only holding each other tighter. 

“Are you cold?” Jeno asks, letting his warm breath hit Jaemin’s cold cheek.

“Mmm, wanna stay like this for a bit longer though,” Jaemin mumbles. He wants this moment to last. He wants them to stay like this. Forever. 

He tenses up as he feels Jeno’s hand going under his shirt, expecting to feel freezing fingers, but instead he’s met with a warm hand massaging soothing circles on his back. 

Jeno pulls his head back slightly, making Jaemin pull away as well to look at him with his sparkly eyes, before diving back in to press their lips together. 

Their lips are a little frozen, making their kiss feel unfamiliar. Their cold noses brush against each other, causing them to smile into the kiss. The stiff movements remind them of their first kiss, when it was more of just a brush of the lips and then sitting in awkward silence for a few moments before erupting in laughter. Now, even with their frozen lips slowly warming up to each other, nothing can make them feel awkward with each other anymore. They are each others’ safe space, sharing their truest form with each other. 

“I missed you,” Jeno whispers between their kisses, letting their lips still brush against each other. 

He feels Jaemin smile against his lips, “I missed you too.” 

More kisses are littered all over his face, moving down to his neck again. Jaemin’s lips are a bit swollen and warm now, heating up the cold skin of his neck. Jeno’s breath hitches as he feels his Adam’s apple being taken in between warm lips. 

“You sound so hot with your deep voice, but it also breaks my heart to hear it so strained,” Jaemin says against Jeno’s neck. 

“It’ll get better soon. See, it’s already getting better,” Jeno says in a louder voice to prove his point.

“Shhh,” Jaemin hushes, pressing another kiss against Jeno’s throat, hoping to heal it faster. “I’ll make you honey tea when we get back.”

Jeno nods, letting his cheek rub against Jaemin’s soft hair. It’s so much smoother now that it’s back to being dark. He leaves a small peck on his hair and takes in the fresh smell of Jaemin’s shampoo. 

They continue slow dancing under the stars with their eyes closed and arms around each other. Until another harsher gush of wind blows and Jaemin sticks his cold hand under Jeno’s hoodie in search of warmth, causing Jeno to jump a little. 

Jaemin laughs while Jeno makes a pained expression. He leans forward again to place another kiss on Jeno’s cheek and then lips. 

“Let’s head home now,” Jeno chuckles, pulling Jaemin’s hands out of his hoodie and into his own hands. 

“I don’t want to leave yet,” Jaemin pouts, but he knows they should probably go back now. “But I guess we’ve stayed out long enough.” 

“This won’t be the last time we go on drives together,” Jeno says in hopes to cheer Jaemin up a little.

“I know. And when I get my license too, we can go on longer road trips and switch off driving.” 

“Can’t wait,” Jeno smiles as he watches Jaemin talk animatedly about all the places they could go with their road trips. 

By the time they pull into their apartment’s garage it’s already past midnight.

“Wait, Jeno!” Jaemin taps Jeno’s arm to stop him from turning into their parking spot. 

“What happened?”

“Can you umm…” Jaemin hesitates a bit, but it’s now or never. Who knows when the next time will be when they can go out driving again. “Can you back into the spot?” 

Jeno looks back at him with a confused look. But then he gets it. He remembers Jaemin gushing over how cool people look when they drive, especially when they back up the car with one hand on the steering wheel and one hand on the back of the passenger seat. 

He lets out a defeated laugh and drives forward a little to position the car correctly. He looks over to Jaemin who is still looking back at him, but with a slight blush on his cheeks. With another playful wink, he places his right hand on the back of Jaemin’s headrest and maneuvers the steering wheel with his left. 

Jaemin watches the way Jeno’s eyes peek at the rear mirror and goes back to looking at the rear window. The perfect angle of his jaw is even more enhanced casting a shadow on his neck.

The car’s parking radar beeps to indicate the car is in place. Jeno shifts the gear to parking and pulls up the hand break. He looks up to see Jaemin still looking at him with admiring eyes. 

“Why are you looking at me as if you’ve never seen someone drive before?” Jeno pinches the rosy cheeks, cooing at how Jaemin tries to shake him off. 

“I’ve never seen you drive,” Jaemin answers, still patting his cheeks to make the blush go down. “And you look hot.” 

“So do you. Even when you’re not driving.”

And that causes Jaemin’s cheeks to heat up again. 

The starlights in the car are still on and the soft music is still playing. Jaemin is still trying to calm down, but Jeno likes seeing the confident and flirty Jaemin reduced to a flustered mess. So he leans forward again, placing kisses on Jaemin’s forehead, nose, and cheeks. Then finally capturing his lips in a soft kiss. In the parking garage. Under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> soft thoughts came to me after knowing jeno has his license and he has said the first member he wants to take on a drive is jaemin. so this is the result of all of that:) hope you enjoyed<3


End file.
